This invention relates to medico-surgical drainage containers.
The invention is more particularly concerned with chest drainage bags.
The need for chest drainage arises where disease or injury causes a build up of fluid in the pleural cavity leading to collapse or incomplete expansion of the lungs. The fluid drained from the pleural cavity through the chest wall may be collected in a rigid drainage bottle or in a flexible drainage bag. These drainage bags are more usually used in emergencies, such as in ambulances or military applications, and where patients are being transported. The bags have the advantage over bottles of being more compact for storage and during use.
Such drainage bags do, however, have a disadvantage which arises from the fact that it may not always be possible to suspend the bag vertically. If the bag is resting on the patient's bed or stretcher, a part of it may be folded, thereby obstructing entry of fluid to, or escape of air from, the bag.